What Happens In Mexico
by mariskarox44
Summary: What happens when the crew goes to MExico? A surprising twist... lots of kinky Smut... and plenty of E/O...plzz read!
1. Chapter 1

(Staged around the end of season 9ish. Alex is back. Also Eli was born but Kathy and Elliot are divorced)

Elliot squirmed on the uncomfortable plastic chairs. Four thirty A.M. was not his time. This was not the way he thought of his dream vacation. The whole SVU team sat in JFK waiting for their flight. At the last NYPD ball they handed out their awards. Captain Cragen got an award for his loyalty to the law and his squad, Munch got an award for his desk duty skills, and Elliot and Olivia got an award for their partnership and arrest rate. After all the awards were handed out, people were falling down drunk, and starting to leave, the chief of D's announced they had one more award. The award was going to the squad with the greatest arrest record for one month. So with 26 rape cases, 17 missing children, and with a total of 420 hours of overtime, the svu squad of the one- six was rewarded with a 14-day paid trip, all included to The Grand Palladium Resort in Cancun Mexico.

So the whole team, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Elliot, Olivia, Melinda, and Cabot , sat in JFK at 4:30am awaiting their flight. They had all been up by 1:00 and here by 2:00 because their flight was scheduled for 3:00am and now most of them sat trying to sleep.

"Okay anyone for another coffee?" Elliot asked standing.

Everyone lazily put up their hand up.

Elliot walked to the nearest coffee shop in the airport.

"Hello sir, what can I get you?" The lady at the till asked.

"um can I have 6 coffees, and..."

Elliot was cut off by a familiar voice behind him," And One tea thankx."

Elliot turned around. It was Olivia.

"Hey Liv I could've gotten it."

"I know I thought you might of needed some help carrying it all back." She smiled.

"Thank-you!"

They collected the drinks and went back to the seats. Elliot fell asleep for awhile and then awoke when his cell phone went off. He answered it but couldn't hear so he went outside.

"Hello?"

"El?"

"Oh hey Kathy what do you want?"

"I need you to take Eli this weekend."

Elliot rolled his eyes," Kathy I told you! This week is the week we go to Mexico!"

The line was silent. "Well Elliot I need to go to marks this weekend and someone needs to take care of Eli!"

"Kathy I can't"

"Elliot can't you take one weekend to stop fucking your partner and take care of your child. God you haven't seen them in forever!"

"Fuck Kathy! I haven't seen them because you won't let me!" Elliot shook his head and looked around. It was pitch dark but he could make out Olivia's figure leaning against the wall with her hands on her knees.

"Look Kathy I got to go! Sorry about Eli good-bye!"

Elliot hung up and went over to Olivia.

"Hey... you Okay?"

"Um ya just.. um hot!"

_Yes you are!! Elliot thought_

"Okay. You ready to o back in?"

"Yeah. "

When they got back they had been called to go through security and wait in the holding.

Alex and Olivia stood at the counter buying coffee,gum and magazines. Oliva put her things down on the counter and felt something hit her head. She turned to see Eliiot and Fin throwing peanuts at each other.

"Would you two cut it out!" She laughed," We can give back your tickets!"

"Oh! Sorry mom!" Fin mocked.

"Ya." Elliot laughed. They slipped the peanuts on the counter." You can pay liv."

Olivia put the peanuts in her purse and started to walk away.

"Hey! Give us our peanuts!" Elliot looked like a five year old.

"I bought them, I eat them!"

"Liv!" Fin and Elliot whined.

"Okay fine! But if you start throwing them again I will take them away."

She handed the peanuts back and it was announced they could get on the plane. Every one lined up and boarded.

Elliot looked for his seat. Elliot and Cabot, Fin and Olivia, Munch and Melinda, and Cragen by himself. Elliot felt sorry for Melinda. Everyone sat in their seats and waited for the plane to take off. Elliot finally found a way to fall asleep until he got a text half an hour later

_From: Melinda_

_ HELP ME!!_

_He is driving me insane!!_

_M.E._

Elliot texted her back.

_To:Melinda_

_How about you sit with Cragen?_

_From: Melinda_

_He has someone sitting with him._

_M.E._

_To: Melinda_

_Haha.. they'll probably put on a movie._

_From: Melinda_

_Hopefully!! KK ttyl_

_M.E._

Elliot tucked his phone away and drifted off to sleep. Elliot jumped up feeling the plane hit turbulence. He saw Cabot typing away on her lap top listening to the movie that was now playing. The others were up and watching the movie. The seatbelt sign had been turned off and people were venturing back and forth. Breakfast was being handed out along with beverages. Elliot opened his window. The Sun shone through. The sky was totally clear and below Elliot could see a coastline and alot of water. After the food was handed out and everyone was settled Elliot went to the washroom. When he got got back to the area he was sitting ineverything was changed. Fin and Alex sat together. Melinda and Cragen, Munch was alone, and Olivia was now sitting in Alex's old spot.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said sitting down next to her.

"Hey El. Sorry Alex wanted to sit next to her lover!"

"Ha! I kinda figured there would be some seating switches." He smiled.

"Ya."

What happens in Vegas was playing for most of the flight. Lunch was given and supper. They had Alcohol for all the adults after supper. Elliot knew they were probably all going to be done everynight but he thought what the hell let's just have one.

"HIi umm Rum and Coke. And Liv what do you want?"

"Umm can I have a bottled water?"

Elliot cocked his head in a silent question.

"I am going to wait until tomorow so I can enjoy tonight." She smiled at him.

"Wow Thinking smart on a vacation Livvie? That's not very fun!"

They made more small talk until finally the captain announced that they would begin their decent into the Cancun airport. When the captain announced that they were able to get off the plane every got to their feet. Elliot got his carry on from the overhead compartment. By the time he turned around Olivia had exited the plane first even when they were pretty much the last seats in the plane. When everyone got off the plane, The girls set out to find Olivia and they were all going to meet by the cafeteria.

Melinda and Alex stopped in the Bathroom Olivia stood at the sink washing her hands.

"Hey Livv, you okay?" Alex asked walking over to her.

"Uh yea of corse why?"

"Well I think you beat the oxyen out of the plane!" Melinda Laughed.

"Ha ya I just had to go to the washroom."

"Okay, well we are going to go meet the van now." Alex said leading them out.


	2. Chapter 2

The van was small and cramped. The ride was long and hot. After an hour and a half they began to roll into the resort. When they got to their Villa registration hut they had to wait for another bus to take them to their Villa. Olivia, Melinda, and Alex sat waiting while the boys got their rooms.

"Okay! Cap and Melinda, Me and fin, And Elliot, Olivia, and Alex." John explained handing out the room keys.

The caught a ride to their Villa. The so called "Train" Was like a very strong golf cart with additional carts behind it for passengers to ride in. It was beautiful. IT was three stories of rooms., no front door just everything open. In the middle of all of it was open with a garden with lizards and other animals flying around. The took the two flights of stairs to their rooms. They were all next to each other. When they entered their rooms they were in awe. TO their right when they walked in was a huge closet. To the left, an amazing bathroom. Two headed steam shower. Jet tub. Mirrors covered all the walls. The room was huge and consisted of Two bads, a couch, t.v and a balcony that opened to the most amazing ocean view.

"Oh wow!" Alex exclaimed.

"I know it's amazing!" Olivia agreed.

"I cannot wait to see it in the light!" Alex said in awe.

"Me time is it anyway?" Olivia asked.

"Umm... it says 11:45 pm." Elliot answered.

"You think they have something open?" Alex asked," I'm hungry."

"We could call Huan. He said he was open to give us a tour." Elliot said.

Alex called the number Huan had given her.

"He said he would bring the train and take us to the 24 hour." Alex explained," I'll phone the other rooms."

Huan picked them all up and took them for a tour of the whole resort. That tour alone was an hour. They finally arrived at the 24 hour buffet and their weren't many there. They could hear the kids on spring break partying in the distance but this resteraunte was empty. They found a table. Right on the beach. The moon shawn on the softly rippling water. They put in their order and started some small talk. The cap and munch went to check out the beach, but came running back only moments later.

"Oh My God!" Munch whispered," We saw like a group of ten people doing it together!"

Alex, Olivia, and Melinda all laughed at how childish they looked.

They walked along the beach and back before they all headed back to the villa.

They all changed and got ready for bed. By this time it was 1:00am.

"Okay you two can have the bed and I'll take the couch." Elliot said.

"Elliot don't be silly! Me and Lex can sleep together." Olivia laughed.

"Ya el. And we promise to try to be quiet!" Alex giggled.

They both got into bed.

" Come here sugar lips!" Alex joked," Don't think your getting out of cuddling."

"Wouldn,t dream of it." Olivia replied snuggling down into the bed.

They were in spooning position and Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist. Feeling an abnormality she pulled her hands back quickly. She could tell that Olivia noticed this and felt her scooch away. Alex decided to forget about it till the morning. She quickly drifted off to sleep.

(Srri for the really short chapter I juss wanna start off the next Chapter with a different feel.) plzz keep reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia opened her eyes. The light shone brightly through the window onto the bed. She was alone in the bed and Elliot wasn't in his. She could hear the shower going so she got up, slid on her hoddie over her tank and grabed a cup of coffee that had been made. She made her way to the patio door and slid them open. She nearly jump out of her skin when she saw Alex sitting on the patio swing.

"Hey Lex."

" Hey... you have a good sleep?"

"Yea. You?"

"Mhmm."

"Beautiful view!" Olivia exclaimed as she sat next to Alex looking at the ocean view.

"Yes I know. I am excited to go swimming in there."

"Me too."

"So how far?" Alex asked.

"How far what?"

"Along?"

"What?" Olivia asked nervously.

"Liv... I know. I felt it last night."

Olivia looked down at her coffee. "Six Months."

"Awe Livie! Does anyone else know?"

"I don't think so. Except for my doctor." Tears came to Olivia's eyes.

"What's wrong liv?"

Moments passed before she finally spoke. "My mother didn't have a choice. It was a crime to abort your child. I did. I had a choice but I just couldn't find myself to do it."

"Livvie why would you want to. You've always wanted a child. Plus the only times you've ever agreed to Abortion is if the baby was going to live a horrible life or if someone had been raped...." Alex looked at Olivia and saw her lip quiver, "Olivia... who's the father?"

"Olivia?" Alex repeated

"His name is Lowell. Lowell Harris. He was a prison guard at Rikers. There were many complaints about him raping the women there and another young girl outside of the prison. I went in undercover. I was taken down to the storage room twice. The last time Fin, who was under with me saved me from him raping me.... again. But the first time he took me down he followed through."

"All the hoddies and yoga pants,"Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia as she began to weep. "Livvie, I am so sorry! So sorry! But you know what? You are going to love your child. This child is a part of you. And this child is going to learn a grow like you. You have the power to make this child however you want. I already know this child is going to be amazing. Your amazing. And I will be with you the whole way!"

A couple more minutes and they finally broke apart.

"Thank-you." Olivia smiled for the first time when talking about it.

"So other than the father how does it feel?"

"Amazing!"

"Thats great."

"Ya. Can we call Melinda?" Olivia asked.

"Um yea sure let's go."

Olivia, Alex, and Melinda went to the buffet by the pool so they could talk. They were going to hit the beach later and meet the guys.

"So? How was yours guys's sleep?" Melinda asked.

"Good yours?" Alex answered.

"Cragen snored all night! And loud!" Melinda rolled her eyes.

They had a laugh," But what was so important that the guys couldn't come?"

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I'm Pregnant."

"What?"

Olivia told her the whole story.

"I knew there was something wrong. But when I asked you, you could have told me."

"I know Mel... I am sorry I just.."

"Liv no its me.. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"oh god we are starting this again!" Alex laughed her eyes tearing up as well as the others.

They all laughed and finished their food. They went down to the beach and found the guys.

"Hey Livvie aren't you hot?" Elliot asked fanning himself.

Olivia sat in some black yoga pants and a light jacket.

"No." She lied.

"Okay..."

The spent the day at the beach and pool. The girls stayed together tanning on the beach even though Olivia told them to go and do what they want. They didn't even go swimming.

The squad was going to meet at a steakhouse that the resort had told them too. They were told to dress nice and be there no sooner than 7:00. They were all dressed up nice and early so they decided to walk.

When they got to the steak house they were lead to the banquet room.

"surprise!"

At least 100 people were standing in the room yelling.

Captain Cragen explained to his detectives that these were some people from New York vacationing here. They were here to thank the detectives.

They had a wonderful supper and danced for a long time. Then they decided to go for a midnight dip and then back to the room. They all settled in and went to sleep. The next morning the boys went down to the beach before the girls so they could save some seats.

Melinda was sitting on the bed waiting for everyone.

Olivia walked out in yoga pants and a light jacket again.

"Livvie. You know every single one of us is going to support you. I think you should wear what your are comfortable in. Liv?" Melinda encouraged her.

After a few minutes Olivia grabbed a few things out of her suitcase and went back into the bathroom.

She came back out wearing her light jacket and a pair of khaki shorts. Cuts and scars from the guards knife and the stitches, were still visable.

"Wow! Liv! Let's go show Det. Hottie how sexy you are. Seriously you should wear shorts to work!" Alex laughed.

They walked down to the beach the guys were playing catch and talking. The girls set their stuff down


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot saw the girls comeing and stopped his Frisbee game with Fin.

"Oh My god man look at liv's legs!" Fin exclaimed.

"I know they go on forever!" As the girls got closer, Fin's and Elliot's stupid smiles faded." What happened to them? They look like they are cut up on the inside."

Fin knew about the cuts but didn't say anything." I don't know man."

Elliot shrugged it off and went to sit on his towel. Alex's chair was beside Elliot's Olivia in the middle and Melinda on the end. Elliot watched the girls put their stuff down and they began to take off their sun dresses.

"Hey liv? Quick swim?" Alex asked

"Yea sure, You in mel?"

"Of corse!"

Elliot saw Olivia slide the light jacket down. He only saw her back but could tell she was in a sexy white bikini top and he saw the strings on the bottom. He hadn't seen her in anything other than hoodies and yoga pants for awhile so he took this time to admire her beauty.

"Okay Guys ready to go?" Olivia asked the girls.

They both nodded.

Just as Olivia turned towards the water, Elliot could tell he wasn't the only with all of his focus on her stomach. Her normally Toned abs were gone. They were now replaced with a large bump. Everyone including the girls, stared at the bump. The girls hadn't seen it and didn't think it was possible to hide something that big.

Olivia felt self consiouse now.

"What?" She asked everyone.

"Liv!" Cragen said," What... um...Whats with the uh...belly?"

"oh I am addicted to chocolate!" She said sarcastically.

"Livvie! Your gonna be a mom?!?" Munch cheered," This is awesome!"

"Ya. Okay I am going to go swimming. Lex? Mel?"

"Um you two go. I am gonna get some sun." Melinda said.

Alex got the hint and led Olivia to the water. They waded in slowly. Alex watched Olivia. The wwaded in slowly. The water was now coming about mid thigh. A wave came and she watched Olivia cringe from the salt stinging the cuts. Everything must have came floding back to Olivia because she was now wiping away tears. Wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist knowing how hard it was for her to tell someone she was raped, but also that she was having her rapest's baby.

"We don't have to go any further if it hurts your legs." Alex smiled.

"Okay well I am going to go lay down and I will send Mel out here. I know she wants to come."

"Okay."

Olivia walked back into the shore and to her chair. She could tell that Mel had explained the situation because everyone was quiet.

"Mel. Lex wants you to go swimming with her."

"Okay. You need anything?"

"Nope I am going to go get a drink though."

Melinda nodded and went to join Alex.

Olivia smiled to the boys, grabbed some money for a tip and walked along the beach. The got many smiles when she passed nice families and elderly couples until they saw her legs and the smiles disappeared.

Olivia stood at the counter waiting.

"Hey beautiful can I buy you a drink." Some one said behind her. She turned her head to see a young teen boy smiling at her.

"Sorry but I am old enough to be your mother."

"you don't look like it beautiful. Besides." He lowered his voice," I like cougars!"

Olivia thought this was an exalent opportunity to use her situation. She turned fully and looked down at her belly then back at him. He looked at her stomach to.

"Oh!" He wriggled his eyebrows," Milf to be!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and was just about to say something when she felt two arms slid around her waist and stomach. She knew her partners familiar smell and knew what he was doing so she leaned back against him and put her hands on his.

"Oh woah bro! I'm sorry!" He began to walk away," Oh and... n ice!"

Elliot smiled and waited till the boy was out of sight. Before sliding his hands off of her, immediately wishing he didn't.

Olivia was wishing the exact same thing.

"Thanks EL." She said turning to face him. She grabbed her drink and walked down the beach.

"No problem. So.. I hate to ask this but livia I have to. Why did you keep it from me? You know I would always support you."

"I know el its just.... at the time I thought all of it was just a dream. Until I kept having the dream. I went to a phyciatrist and then I was ill and went to the doctor and had proof that fin hadn't got to me until the second time." She looked down at her feet..

"Liv." Eliot steped in front of her and looked her in the eyes,"I will always be there for you."

"I know El, and I thank-you. But I just can't expect that from you. You have a family and.."

Elliot cut her off. And looked her deep in the eyes. " Liv you don't get it, I want to be there, WITH you. I don't know what it is but, do you remember last week on that stake out. You told me that you just wanted to have a child and someone who actually cares about you. I realized that is all I ever thought about. It was you. I care alot about you. And I know it is alot but you can't tell me you don't feel this between us."

Olivia didn't know what she was supposed to say. She wanted to say it, but what if it was just her condition.

"El..."

"Livvie. You are my life, and have been my life since the day you started SVU."

"And you've been mine too."

Elliot watched Olivia smile. He pulled her in for a hug.

"You know I've always wanted this!" Olivia said as they walked hand in hand down the beach.

"Me too!"

Elliot and Olivia ventured back to their chairs by the rest of the crew who were packing up their stuff. They released each others hands because they both agreed to keep this a secret. Everyone had enough stuff to think about.

"Hey guys we were going to go to the pool!" Alex said," You wanna come?"

"Sure!" They agreed at the same time.

The pool was amazing. At was huge with a volleyball net stretched between two ruin looking hottubs with pillars on the sides. There was a swim up bar on the other side and bridge stretched above I little cove.

"Wow! I am so hitting the bar!" Munch said wandering off.

"I am gonna hit the hot tub. Anyone else?" Cragen asked.

Everyone nodded in agreence.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahh My god! I love these jets." Alex said.

"Mmmm ya, booze and jets!" Munch agreed.

"Liv? You okay? You look kinda pale." Melinda asked

"No I'm..." She looked at Elliot, " Actually I am feeling kind of ill. I think I am going to go lay down."

She gave him a quick wink and started her way to the stairs of the pool. Elliot took this action as his que.

"I am going to make sure she is okay." Elliot said.

"I can go El!" Alex replied.

"NO!I mean.. I am kinda tired also and I forgot my sunscreen so I am going to go get it.

Olivia changed out of her wet bathing suit and heard the door open behind her. She turned, happy to find that Elliot was smart enough to get her hint.

"Hey Livvie, What's up?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. I was just tired and wanted a nap." Olivia laid down on her bed.

"Okay, I am kinda tired to." Elliot put on some dry boxers and crawled on his bed. He contemplated on what to do. He finally gave up and did what his heart wanted.

Olivia felt the blankets behind her lift and the bed sag to that side. Elliot's familiar scent surrounded her.

"I hope you are okay with this." Elliot said spooning up against her.

"More than." Olivia said relaxing for the first time since the attack.

They both drifted quickly off to sleep.

When Olivia awoke she could feel that she had turned around and was snuggled into Elliot's bare chest. She opened her eyes. Elliot was looking right into her eyes. Neither of them said anything. Olivia could see something in his eyes that she'd never seen before in anyone. She felt as if she was magnitized and he was her special metal. Her eyes closed and she leant up. Their lips just barely met, but the kiss was filled with emotion. When they broke apart, it was only a second before their lips met again in a harder kiss, all emotions could be felt. When Elliot broke apart and they both opened their eyes Olivia knew he wasn't sure what was going on. Olivia looked assuringly into his eyes.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Elliot admitted.

"Me too."

Elliot crashed his lips back down onto Olivia's. The kisses became more heated. Elliot flipped Olivia onto her back and hovewred over her still kissing. Hands became active, roaming everywhere on everyone. Elliot hands found the edge of Olivia's shirt.

"EL..." She said

Elliot thought he'd done something wrong so he let go, got off the bed and looked down at her.

"I'm sorry Livvie, I just got excited, I'm so sorry." Elliot went into the bathroom.

Elliot stood at the mirror and saw the door open behind him and shut. Olivia wrapped herr arms around her waist and kissed his shoulder blades."EL.. what I meant was it felt wrong to do something in the bed Alex would be sleeping in." She smiled.

Elliot turned and looked at her. They both laughed about the thought of it. Olivia went up on her toes and gave him a heated kiss. Once again hands roamed everywhere. This time when Elliot's hands found the edge of Olivia's Tee, there were no objections, Olivia lifted her arms to slide the shirt off. Elliot looked down and was shocked to see her totally perky and perfect breasts supported by nothing. He gave each of them a kiss then needed them with his hands while his mouth went back to hers. Elliot's hands were soft but she still moaned from little actions due to her sensitive body. They made quick work of each others clothes. Elliot backed them into the steam shower and Elliot turned the four taps on. Olivia felt Elliot's excitement and they slid to the floor of the shower. Elliot laid on his back and continued to kneed her hips and breasts. Olivia straddled Elliot and lifted herself and hovered above Elliot's dick. She lowered herself onto him and hissed feeling the discomfort of her very full abdomen. Elliot hadn't ever done it with someone who was pregnant but could tell it was uncomfortable. Thank-fully there was a ledge for shampoo and other nessecities that was just big enough for them to sit on. Elliot laid Olivia down on the ledge and thrust into her. It was only moments until both of them were on the edge. Elliot thrust hard into Olivia one more time and they both exploded screaming each others names. They laid in the shower, holding each other until the water ran cold. They jumped out of the shower and heard voices coming from outside the bathroom.

"shit! What do we do?" Olivia asked.

"Okay you pretend you just came out from the shower. And while you were in there I had to go to the bathroom."

"Okay that might just work." Olivia smiled

Elliot put his hands on her hips and gave her one more kiss. "I love you." He whispered against her lips.

"I Love you too El."

One more kiss and Olivia wrapped a towel around her head and body. She quietly opened the door and shut it.

"Oh! Sorry Lex I didn'tt realize that.. o hey Melinda." Olivia acted surprised to see them.

"Hey. Where's Elliot?" Alex asked with a smart ass grin.

"Um in the bathroom."

"You were both in there?" Melinda asked.

"NO! While I was showering, he had to go to the washroom." Olivia tried to act calm.

"Mhmm, Ya it must of been the people upstairs!" Alex turned to Melinda. Melinda nodded her head.

"What must of been the people upstairs?" Olivia asked nervousesly

"you know the yelling! ' oh El! Fuck ya!' ' Shit liv! You feel so good!'. All though it is pretty wierd that they have the same names as you two." Alex and Melinda crossed their arms.

Elliot emerged from the bathroom.

"Thank-you for letting me in Liv."

"El you can stop. They know." Olivia said blushing. Elliot blushed with her. They both sat beside each other on the bed facing the two girls.

"SO! When?" Alex asked excited.

"Well we finally said the I love you words today, but we've kinda been, I wouldn't say dating but, going out as friends then more for about a year." Elliot explained

"But I thought you didn't know about this pregnancy El?" Melinda asked.

"I didn't!" Elliot said.

Olivia looked down.

"So today was the first.. time?" Alex asked almost to giddy about it.

They both blushed again.

"awe that is so cute! Well everyone decided we'd meet out front and head to the Japanese place in an hour."

At this time Elliot and Olivia both turned toward their alarm clock. It was already 5:07. They had been in the shower for an hour at least.

"Well I am going to go get ready..." Melinda said.

"Hey Mel why don't you get ready here and El can go to Cragens room." Alex said.

"ohh then it will be a surprise!" Melnda cheered

"Okay." Elliot said. He gave Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek. He grabbed some clothes and went over to Cragen room along with Melinda whom came back with her dress and make-up.


	6. Chapter 6

Elliot paced on the sidewalk. Him, John, Fin, and Cragen stood awaiting the girls. Alex's loud laugh could be heard comeing from the stairwell. Elliot turned to see the most beautiful woman in his life. Olivia walked out with Melinda and Alex be her sides. She wore a black, halter top dress, with a pencil skirt hem that came just above her knee. Around her stomach the fabric was ruffled, hiding the large bump until she turned sideways. Her hair was in soft natural curls that hung just above her shoulders. Tying her whole outfit up was a pair of black stiletto pumps, making her already mile long legs stretch further.

" Wow liv you look amazing." Elliot said as she approached him. When she reached him, they shared a quick kiss, and got on the train taking them to the their destination, leaving a confused john and fiin, and a very surprised Cragen.

When the boys got onto the train Melinda and Alex were laughing at their shock. The train took them straight to the Japanese resteraunte. Like most of the resuraunts there, they had to wait in line for half an hour. When they finally got into the resutraunt they were all in awe. The tables were only a foot or two of the ground but underneath there was a whole about a meter and a half down. The tables were like this inside and on the outside. The squad got a table outside. It was the same but the floor outside was glass. They had oriental fish swimming around in the pond which opened up to under the glass.

The women had to take off their heels and they could have and buttons or anything on the glass.

"Wow this is so amazing!" Melinda said.

"Ya!" Eveyone agreed.

They talked about the plan for tomorrow but no one dared to mention the kiss they had seen earlier. They didn't even touch on the subject. Tomorow they were going to go to Playa Del Carmen which was a city that had a shopping district. In the district they had brand name stores, major designers, and then little shops where locals sold their stuff.

They all agreed it would be best to go in the morning around lunch. They could spend the day then come back and go to sleep, before they went to Xel-ha. Xel-ha was a nature adventure that had scuba diving, rides, dolphins and caves.

Cragen and Fin went to the front desk to book a van for Playa Del Carmen and Xel-ha, while the rest of them went up to their rooms.

Elliot, Alex, and Olivia were going to order a movie on the t.v. They got the left house on the left. Olivia finished washing her face just as Elliot came out of the bathroom. Elliot hopped into his bed and Olivia began walking towards where Alex was smoothing the blankets. Alex was in the middle of the bed. Olivia gave her a look.

"No way liv! If there is a chance I get a bed to myself I'll take it. Plus I told Mel to come sleep here cause of Cragen."

Olivia gave her another look.

"What? Liv you haven't even slept a full night in this bed. This will give you a break from sneaking into El's bed in the middle of the night." Alex smiled.

They all let out laugh.

Melinda arrived a few minutes before the movie started. She smiled.

"I guess I'm sleeping with Alex!"

The movie had been good now they all lay talking and laughing like a bunch of kids at a sleep over. Finally everyone fell Asleep. Elliot was in heaven laying their holding his girlfriend on a vacation without having to worry about getting caught. He was just drifting off to sleep when he was awoken by a commotion beside him. His eyes flew open just in time for a fist to come in contact with his jaw. Elliot could here Olivia starting to yell.

"NO! Get off! Help!" Olivia yelled.

Elliot dodged a second fist. A light turned on and Alex and Melinda sat up out of bed. The light awoke Olivia. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and waiting till her heart rate slowed. When he release her she took one look at his face and ran to the bathroom. Elliot ran after her.

Elliot saw her bent over the toilet. He took a look in the mirror before tending to Olivia. He had a bruise already forming on his jawline. He squatted down behind her and rubbed her back. Eventually she wiped her mouth and lent back into him. Elliot sat down on the floor with Olivia between his legs. He kiss her head and felt her snuggle back into him.

"I love you El." Olivia said.

"Baby I love you too.."

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I really need to pee!" Alex knocked on the door

They all let out a laugh. They stood up. Alex gave Olivia a hug before rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

Melinda was sitting on the bed waiting for everyone.

"Hey Liv. You okay?"

"Yea. Thank's Mel." Olivia smiled crawling into bed.

Elliot snuggled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach loving the feeling of his love being pregnant. He hated the father but the mother, he loved so much! Alex returned and switched off the light. They all fell asleep uninterrupted for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex hurry up!" Melinda yelled at Alex who was now straightening her hair," WE have ten minutes let's go!"

Alex whipped open the door." Okay it take time to straighten curly hair."

"We are in a foreign place going shopping on vacation. How pretty do you have to it back in a pony tail like I did. My hair is curly." Olivia joined in.

"Easy for you to say! You are like freaking beautiful all the time!" Alex wined.

"Yes she is! Do you want water or juice?" Elliot asked packing up the bag.

"How about a beer!" Alex yelled from the bathroom mirror.

"I meant Olivia ,lex. And yes I threw a couple beer in there and a couple coolers. Okay now Olivia what u want?"

"I'll take those V-8 and some water. And Lex you look beautiful at all times! Now lets go!" Olivia walked into the bathroom." Oh My god. Put that liner away. Okay now put on some mascara... Beautiful now let's go we have five minutes till we're gone!"

They all hurried out of the room with their bags and raced down to their villa mainhouse. The Van arrived and they all filed in. The ride was about half an hour long in a cramped and hot. They arrived in Playa and split off into groups. Cragen, fin, and munch went their way and the rest went theirs. The first shop they hit was a jewlery shop.

"Oh my god, Liv! Look at this!" Alex pointed at a silver neckalace that she had seen in New York and loved.

"Woah Lex it's only $75 American dollars! It's 2300 back home!" Olivia said surprised.

"Oh My God I love it here!" Alex exclaimed.

Everyone laughed at her.

"Oh My God Liv look at this!" Melinda screeched.

It was a simple silver band with a silver outlined letter which was filled in with white and colored chunks of jems.

Olivia Looked around at the ones beside it. Her breath hitched as she saw the most beautiful ring ever.

"You guys!"

Everyone looked at the one she pointing at.

"Oh wow liv! That's beautiful!" Alex smiled," Try it on!"

Olivia took the ring and put it on. It fit perfectly.

"Liv, get that one. It's expensive but you love it!" Melinda told her.

"I know, Idk Maybe I'll come back before we go." Olivia smiled.

"Okay well I'm going to go pay for this. I'll be right back." Alex said taking off towards the checkout counter.

They went next door to a shop that was kinda like sports check but with nicer clothes.

"Alex That is gorgeous!" Olivia exclaimed.

Alex was trying on a white 'chicago' Dress That was stunning on her.

"Liv I wish you'd try that one!" Alex pointed to a dress hanging on a mannequin. The top of it had two thin straps and it was held like a strapless with the curved top. The straps and top part of the dress were black. The bottom was a golden yellow with a white and black hawiian flower design starting at the bottom and crawling up the right. The dress material was the same material the workout clothes and bathing suits.

"Fine!" Olivia grabbed her size and put it on. She was relieve when the flowy material was actually loose on her belly. She took the dress of, put her kahki shorts and tank top on.

"Liv? WE wanted to see it!" Alex whined.

"you'll just have to wait!"

"So you're getting it?"Melinda asked.

"Yea, I'll wear it tonight." She smiled up at Elliot. She grabbed his hand. He brought it up to his mouth and kissed.

"Awe! I want someone to love me!" Alex sniffled.

"Awe Babe! I love you!" Melinda said stroking Alex's cheek.

They all laughed.

By the time they had finished most of the designer shops, It was mid noon. The all opted to go for a snack before finishing the rest of the shops then catching their van back to their resort. They went to a little hut looking resteraunte on the beach. They got a table close to the beach. Their waitress was a beautiful young girl no older than 14. She was also pregnant. Before they left for this trip Olivia had been talking to a friend whom said that many of the young girls were single mothers or going to be single mothers who barely got paid for their work.

They got an order of bare nachos and ordered some drinks. They were packing up to go when Elliot saw Olivia scooch back to the table. He watched as she took a 10 dollar bill out of her pocket and give it to their waitress whom was now cleaning their table.

"Here, umm This is for you!" Olivia spoke slowly. When the girl didn't understand Olivia said it in Spanish. The young girl nodded her head and thanked her. Olivia gave her a smile then rejoin Elliot and the rest of them.

Elliot was enjoying walking along occasionly stopping at a little shop or table. Olivia was walking beside him and he felt like he was a teenager again with his hand in her back pocket and hers in his. It was still blazing hot and he still had to wipe the sweat of his brow. Their water supply had rapidly decreased and the beer was almost gone. Elliot was such a protector every five seconds he would ask to see if Olivia was okay, if she need something to drink, if she felt faint. And finally after an hour of coaxing she agreed to put a hat and sunglasses on.

"Oh let's get our pictures taken with the little monkeys." Alex pulled Olivia and Melinda towards the Monkeys.

Elliot watched them in awe of the little monkeys. They laughed as one of them played with its reflection in Olivia's sunglasses. Elliot couldn't believe he was with her. The love of his life. He quickly go tout his phone and texted fin.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia saw Elliot the moment she walked into the banquet hall. Elliot was standing at the table awaiting her. She had put on her new dress and put her hair up. Elliot walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"You look amazing!"Elliot smiled.

"Thank-you. So do you." Olivia said looking at Elliot's tux.

The supper was amazing and afterward they had dancing. The Songs were slow and Soft.

"Olivia would you like to dance?" Elliot asked holding out his hand.

"I would love to."

Elliot led her out to the middle of the dancefloor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He looked down when he felt her bump into his stomach.

"I think there's something between us." He smiled.

She laughed along with him. They danced for awhile Olivia rested her head on Elliot's chest. She could feel his heart beating fast.

"EL... you okay? Your heart is beating really fast." Olivia asked.

"Actually no I'm not..." Elliot took her hands and back a little ways away. He looked into her eyes.

The Dancefloor was beginning to clear away as the music faded.

"Olivia Benson, I love you so much. You are the reason I Live. The reason I breath. I cant tell you how happy I would be to spend the rest of my life with you." He put a hand on her stomach," Both of you. Olivia Benson, My livia," He got down on one knee and pulled out a small grey velvet box," Will you make me the happiest man in the solar system and Marry me?" He opened the box. It was the ring Olivia had seen in the Jewlery shop. A Silver band with a dozen diamonds placed in it.

The whole squad was looking at the scene in front of them.

"Elliot!" Olivia said breathless. She couldn't talk so she just nodded her head frantically. Elliot slid the ring onto her finger and lept up imbracing her and giving her another passionet kiss.

A whole room of people cheered and clapped.

"El how'd you get the ring? You were with me the whole time!"

"I got fin to get it."

The squad encircle them. Alex and Melinda gawked at the ring and the men shook Elliot's hand.

The rest of the crew went to the poolside bar afterwards to give Elliot and Olivia some time back in the room.

"Elliot, I am so speechless."

They were snuggled on the bed in their pajamma's watching a movie.

"Olivia, I knew I loved you from the very beginning. You are always caring about others. It's never you, always others. You are the most...uh... I don't even now what to say. I love you!"

"I Love You too."

Elliot kissed her head and rubbed his hand over her stomach. He widened his eyes when he felt a slight kick on his hand. Olivia turned her head with wide eyes and looked at him.

"Liv is that the first kick?"

"Yes. Oh My God, that feels so amazing"

They both placed their hands on her stomach and sat waiting for the next kick. Many more came. Melinda and Alex walked into the dimly lit room and saw the two sitting in the bed with hands on Olivia's stomach.

"hey guys!" Alex was quickly hushed.

"The baby started kicking!" Olivia said excited.

Both girls squealed and jumped onto the bed furiously throwing their hands out to touch her stomach. The baby delivered another kick and everyone laughed.

"Liv! That's so cool." Alex said.

"Yea."

After while Melinda broke the silence.

" I am so excited for tomorrow! Swimming with the dolphins." Melinda said.

"Mmmm It'll be so relaxing!"

"Yea Maybe we should get to sleep. IT's already 1:36" Elliot said breaking the moment.

"Yea!"

Elliot was having the best dream. He was dreaming of Olivia on top of him. He could feel it. He let out a moan. Just as he did he opened his eyes and to his surprise found Olivia ontop of him.

"Morning cutie!" Olivia chuckled.

"Mmmm god liv!"

Olivia leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Alex and Melinda went to get something to eat, they are gonna bring us back something."

Elliot reached up and pulled her tank top off. Seeing that she was totally naked underneath, Elliot let out a throaty moan. He gently kneaded a sensitive breast. Olivia threw her head back and moaned. Olivia helped Elliot wiggle out of his boxers. Elliot remembered their last experience so he flipped them and Gently began to push into Olivia. When he felt her walls adjust to him he thrust a little faster and harder.

"Oh.. Fuck... Shit... Harder" were about the only words in their vocabulary.

Elliot kneaded Olivia's breast once more before letting his hands journey their way to her stomach. He could feel the little being kicking rapidly.

"It's been like this all morning!" Olivia said in a moan.

Elliot felt her walls begin to tremble and could feel himself rapidly climbing.

"God El!" Olivia yelled as she came. Her walls clenched milking Elliot's Orgasm from him.

Elliot collapsed beside her and rolled onto his back. He put an arm around Olivia and she snuggled into his side. Elliot felt a tiny bit of movement in her stomach then it stopped.

Elliot smiled." I guess he or she liked it!"

Olivia laughed. "He."

"What?" Elliot looked down at her.

"It's a boy. And yes, I think he did."

"A Boy? Really?" Elliot smiled. "You pick out any names yet?"

"I don't know. I kinda like Biron."

"I like that. Biron Stabler." Elliot smiled," Olivia and Biron Stabler."

Olivia held up her hand and looked at her ring.

Elliot kissed her belly and said," Hey little guy, I'm gonna be your daddy."

Olivia looked him in the eyes." You ARE his daddy. No matter how he came into this world."

Elliot gave her a long kiss that was quickly interrupted by a knocking. And whispering.

"Don't Knock what if they are asleep?"

"If I don't they could be... you know..."

"I think we would've heard."

"Yea like the shower." The two girls outside the door were laughing.

"You two can come in we're awake." Elliot yelled to them.

Melinda and Alex entered the room.

"See I told you they wouldn't be doing it!" Melinda said.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and smiled quickly.

"So you guys ready for today? It's gonna be so fun! To bad bout the drive though, and early morning!"

Elliot hadn't even looked at the clock. It was 6:30am they had to be at the villa by 7:00 to catch the van to Xel-Ha. They were going to be spending the night on the camping excurtion.

Elliot wiggled, putting his boxers back on under the blankets. Olivia giggled realizing the girls were still on the bed. Elliot quickly went to the bathroom to shower.

"So Liv? Engaged? I can't believe it! I knew it was going to happen just not so soon. What about the job?" Alex asked.

"Actually I was talking to Cragen and he said that Elliot talked to him before Elliot proposed and El said he'd give up his job for Liv. But Cragen said that he would look the other way and so would 1-pp. But the first sign of it affecting their job they would have to be split up." Melinda explained.

"Elliot would have given up his job for us?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Well ya! You guys are getting married."

"I know... I would definently give mine up, but this job is everything to Elliot." Olivia smiled.

"Just shows that he loves you." Alex added in

After a few minutes Olivia chuckled and spoke.

"Umm I have to get dressed. Could you pass me my shirt." She pointed to the shirt on the floor.

Melinda gave it to her and Both Alex and Melinda smiled at a blushing Olivia.

Alex gave Melinda a light smack on her arm. "I told you!"


	9. Chapter 9

"So El, you know you were very, very bad at the movie theatre!"

"Well the woman next to me seemed to enjoy it!"

"Oh Really?" Olivia asked.

They were both in the bathroom getting ready for bed.

Elliot grabbed her hips and turned her around. He plant a small but firm kiss on her lips.

"Really." Elliot smiled, "You know Livvie, It's supposed to be very cold tonight. And a small thing like you is going to be cold."

"Elliot, are you trying to get into my bed! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Olivia exited the bathroom.

Elliot stood there, thinking she was serious.

"I'm your kinda girl." Olivia said putting her head back in the bathroom.

Elliot smiled and took that as an invitation. When he got into her room she was already under the covers. He walked to the other side and got in. Olivia captured his lips in a bruising kiss. His hands found her lower back and pulled her towards him and her hands found his face. Olivia straddled Elliot still kissing. Elliot reached for the hem of her tank and pulled it over her head. They broke for a second to lift the shirt over arms. Elliot smiled realizing she was topless. He palmed each of her breasts; then leaned up to suck each of them. Olivia quickly slid down his body taking his boxers with her, seeing his man already standing at attention. She gave him a quick kiss on his tip then took him all in her mouth. Elliot's hands entangled in her hiar, as she worked her magic. He could tell he wouldn't be able to hold on any longer.

"Livvie. I can't hold it anymore..."

Olivia gave him a hard stroke with her mouth and felt him fill her mouth and moan her name. She licked up his seed and smiled at him. He smiled back and gently stroked her curves as she climbed back up him. She straddled his stomach as his hands made their way all over her. They stared palming each breast, then down her abs and to where she needed him.

"El.. No more. I need you... In me... Now!"

She saw him harden right then.

"Mmm.. sexy talk."

Elliot positioned himself at her center. He pushed into her slowly giving her time to get used to him. She relaxed and Elliot began to thrust. They set a pase they both met. Every once and awhile, when their hips met Olivia would grind down.

"Shit El... Harder." Olivia placed one leg on Elliot's shoulder, and another on the bed.

Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Cheerleading, Grade 6 through collage." She laughed.

They both came hard screaming each other's names, both sure it was the best they had ever had. They lay wrapped up in each other's arms And fell asleep.

Olivia awoke to see Elliot staring at her. The light was shining brightly through the window.

"Morning gorgeous." Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm, Morning." Olivia snuggled her head closer to his chest.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we just stay here. In bed."

Elliot laughed "if you want."

Elliot moved on top of her and gave her a demanding kiss. His hands roamed to her breasts, and his lips to her neck. She gave a small whimper/moan. His hand trailed down to her center. He smiled when he found her already wet and ready. He trailed him mouth down to where his hand was stroking her slightly. He put one finger into her silky center, causing her to hiss huskily. Just as his mouth landed on her clit, a cell phone went off.

"Livvie that's yours." He nodded to the nightstand, where her phone was flashing.

Elliot continued his actions.

Olivia flipped open the phone not checking who it was because she was concentrating on what Elliot was doing.

"Benson!" She was barily able to talk.

"_Hey Liv."_ The other voice said.

"Oh hi Cap." Olivia replied so Elliot could here who it was.

"_How are you feeling?"_

"uhh.. I'm ahh... Soo good!"

"Really? You sound kind of... off?"

"Ummm ..." Elliot smiled at her death glare she was trying to send him." I am just... ohhhh.. getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Th...The beach."

"Oh how is it down there?"

"It's... Amazing! Umm I mean really warm."

"Well then I hate to ask this but..."

"Cap. Can i call you in like five minutes?"

"Umm okay. Just be sure to call."

"Okay... ohh. Fu... Bye."

Olivia Through her phone on the table.

"God El... I really... really... really hate you right now.. but please don't stop!"

Elliot brought her to her climax and kissed her. She grabbed her phone after she had regained her composer.

"Hello captain."

"Hey Olivia. What I was going to ask was... do you think you and Elliot could come back early."

"Okay... can I ask why?"

"Fin is on loan to narcotics, and Munch went on vacation, which I was told about but didn't remember 'till this morning."

"Okay cap. Do you need us in today?"

"It would be best."

"okay cap I'll tell Elliot."

"Thank-you Good- Bye, and drive safe."

"Good bye."

Olivia closed her phone and set it roughly on the table.

"Cragen needs us." She told Elliot.

Elliot sighed. "Today?"

Olivia nodded her head. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you Livia."

"I love you to El."

"We Should probably pack." Elliot sighed again.

"Fine!" Olivia said frustrated. He knew she was kidding.


End file.
